Firdrik von Hayek
Firdrik von Hayek was the founder and long-time leader of the Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia (Kazulia). His Life His Childhood Hayek was born in 2255 in the City of Ulfmærr in Kazulia by Anne-Marie Hayek-Mises, his father was Ludvig Hayek-Mises. He was raised with or by "loving care and firm but just hands" (from Mein Leben, his autobiography) and at the age of 6 he entered the "Kelsen School for Boys", not a private school anymore, but one of the best public ones. Long before he entered university ("Alma Mater Josephina"), he showed a keen interest in econmics and politics. At the university he was not only known for his brilliant understanding of the free market, but also for his revolutionary statement for freedom, which was not entirely safe in those communist days. He was even arrested twice, but luckily nothing worse happened to him in those dangerous times. His Economical Period After he gained his doctorate in 2282, he began to publish a vast amount of works on economy. One of his most famous works, Vom Freien Markte (Of the free market), evolved in this time. It must have been also around then, when the House of Islyn noticed him. By 2286 a vivid exchange of letters started between Hayek and Theodore I. Duke of Islyn, and they also had some meetings, which is quite extraordinary, because very few people get to see members of the Islyn house. In their letter exchange, they slowly went from economy to policy, and in 2295, around Hayek's fourteenth birthday, they first considered founding a party. His Political Period Annoyed by first the communist and then the Vániokan regime, Hayek and Theodore I. founded the "Freedom Party" in 2297 with the goal to reinstall freedom and to drive the Vániokans out of the country. There goal was finally achieved in 2312, and they even managed to defend Kazulia against a Nuncirist attack from Solentia. But it was also in this times that Hayek got more and more intrigued by the Islyn family, under Theodore II. and Theodore III. Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr. He was rarely seen in public, and when he was then he was mostly seen in a dark cloak and a black hat, which left only his face to notice. Rumor has that in this times he joined the Islyns in their "wicked belief" and started to pray to a "demon of some sort". This period, however, ended with his death in 2338. His Afterlife Period When the lizard sect took the party over, according to a testament which was forged to make believe it was his, Hayek was conserved by the Islyns. In 2340, when the lizards became too annoying for them, they did something we don't really know how: they "revived" him. Hayek came back to life (or undeath?), and immedeatly drove the lizards out of his party, which changed back to the name "Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia". After the party's disappearing from the political surface, he died in 2366, probably killed by the leader of the house of Islyn, Theodore VII (today Thorsson I.) Herra af Ulfmærr og Duke of Islyn. His Works Hayek wrote over fifty works, so here are only the most important ones: *'Vom Freien Markte' (Of the Free Market) *'Visdom Manifest' (Wisdom Manifesto) *'Via ex Sklaverei' (The Way out of Slavery) *'Forfatterens Vei' (The Way of the Forefathers) *'Geld und Freiheit' (Money and Freedom) *'Verdens Viduner' (World's Monsters) *'De Mercatoribus' (From the Traders) *'Unternehmerische Tugend' (Entrepreneurial Virtue) Category:People of Kazulia